fantsasy_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Lee
Overview Spring Lee, born to the name Paige Flint, is apart of the Jade Steel Guild. She is also the child of one of the last known Dragons to have been alive in the past few decades: Zogha. Her father was a man called Jegor Flint who found a woman to love after soul bonding with Zogha to create Spring. Personality A defining characteristic in Spring is how she doesn't want to hurt anyone unless provoked or if she thinks it's necessary. If she isn't provoked, she would give her enemies a chance to turn around and leave before they fight. She appears calm on the outside, but starts to break down the more she thinks of her biological family. Amongst her peers, she remains quiet and prefers to get told what to do rather than making decisions; she respects the decisions made. Spring treats the Jade Steel Guild is her family, and they treat her the same way. What she fears the most is losing them, and panics when she starts to lose fights; she believes that they'll reject her if she's weak. Being desperate for victory makes her more determined to win and results in Spring using the more powerful abilities of her Blue Dragon Magic. History Spring Lee was born in the year 1497 PD with her mother being a Dragon called Zogha and her father called Jegor Flint. Her mother loved her dearly and her father named her Paige Flint. They lived in a village called Ocethis near the Blue Sea. When she was 3, her Blue Dragon Magic began to emerge and in confusion, she accidentally killed her mother Zogha. The people in the nearby village heard the Dragon dying screech. Jegor, not wanting the people to find out Paige was the Dragon's daughter, ran away to a village called Friery. In the village, her father had another child called Tobin Flint. Paige was protective of Tobin and looked after him a lot when she was old enough. One day, Jegor, Paige and Tobin were going on a trip to Stratis. They were riding on horse back through the Northern Mountains. Paige and her horse fell down a cliff into a lake below. Jegor and Tobin, being only 13 at the time, panicked and road down the path leading to the lake as fast as they could. A day later, a young girl a similar age to Paige found her floating in the lake and dragged her out; she asked for her name, but Paige didn't answer. The girl took her to a nearby village to get patched up. Tobin and Jegor arrived and looked for Paige for hours, not finding her. Spring felt alone and angry at her family for not finding her, and repelled all memories, thoughts and feelings towards them. The girl who found her gave her the name Spring Lee as she said she doesn't have a name. The newly named Spring Lee, was being treated at a village in the mountains and was luckily healed successfully. The girl who saved her watched as Spring left the village without a word; she wanted to make a new life for herself, so the old lady who healed her directed in the direction of a Mage which could help. Spring never found them; she never made it to her intended destination. After a four days of walking, she goes into a town. She was tired and out of breath due to her walking for a long time without much rest. She asked two inns whether she they could spare a room despite her not having any money, but they refused. All Spring could do was sleep on the streets. That night, while she was sleeping in an alley way, between two buildings, someone a bit older than herself saw her and asked what was wrong. The girl was Amber Rymoon. She said she didn't have anywhere to stay, and no-one would let her in. Amber took Spring to her friends who lived behind a bakery. The other kids were named: Seban Caswell, Liram Florent, Myle Himan and Rina Carner. They called them selves the Jade Steel Guild, and drew little Jade Dragons on themselves to represent emblems. The kids admired the Guilds. They let Spring join as long as they kept the guild a secret, and she did. Over the next 6 months, the kids stole bread, water and anything they needed which angered the towns folk. The people in the town hired people to find them which they did unfortunately. Over the next two years, the children were forced to do illegal slave labour for the people. They carried heavy rocks around for them, were whipped, beaten and oppressed; the slavers scared them deeply. During this time, Spring was starved and malnourished. But hope bloomed when Amber suggested rebelling all at once. They have tried before but it didn't work. It resulted in painful beatings and smaller meals. This time, the kids were successful in killing their slave owners, but it was difficult because of how malnourished, starved and beaten they were. Spring raided the area where they kept the food and they all had something to eat before escaping properly with supplies. They got proper help when they found a village; their wounds were healed and they were no longer malnourished. At this point, Spring was 12. After this incident, the group of kids became closer as they had to rely on each other more than ever; they used magic to give themselves the Jade Steel Guild emblem. The scars formed during the couple of years drove them to wanting to gain absolute freedom, and to never get oppressed like they were ever again. Over the next five years, they travelled down to Sefecit gain knowledge on their magics, and Amber Rymoon started training to become an Oracle so she could gain more complex and powerful magic. Seban Caswell studied ancient magic, Liram Florent taught himself how to use his magic more efficiently and studied different forms of magic and how they're used. Myle Himan learnt new fighting techniques and how to combine her Sword Magic with her Speed Magic and Rina Carner decided to teach herself how to maximise the capabilities of her magic. Spring, however, couldn't find anything about her Blue Dragon Magic. Seban told her about Stratis where there's a lot of information on Dragon Magic. When Spring Lee was 19, Amber Rymoon was a fully fetched Oracle of Sefecit with the Arcane Magic called Arc of Destruction. Together, with the power of a Dragon and the power of Arcane magic, Spring and Amber murdered the people who accidentally killed Amber's child. But Spring could feel that she wanted more, to be free of the pain she still bares. Freedom sounded nice; freedom from the voices in her past which haunted her. After Amber left the Oracles, when Spring was only 22, she went to Stratis to find out more about her powers and their capabilities; here, she found a man pale and confused; she asked what his name was and the man replied. He was called Levi Asher; the man demanded to know where he was and what happened to him. Spring realised what has happened to him. He has had his memory wiped. Spring helped and brought him some new clothes. She took him back to Sefecit promising to help him. After doing some research, she found out he was a Titan possessing White Titan Magic. Amber allowed him to join the guild and they all now strive to gain complete freedom from the boundaries of their world. Magic * '''Blue Dragon Magic: '''Spring Lee can use Blue Dragon Magic in a very efficient way, and doesn't require much water to deal severe blows to her enemies. She prefers to use Water to move herself around and mix in fast paced attacks which are aimed at disarming or killing the enemy quickly. Associated With * Amber Rymoon * Levi Asher * Seban Caswell * Liram Florent * Myle Himan * Rina Carner Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Dragon Category:Jade Steel Category:Antagonist